Just a Cloud in the Sky
by EmLo
Summary: Seldom do you see two people that are made for one another. All the things that make the relationship whole are there: trust, happiness, honesty, and love..pure love. The relationship will last forever..right?*A ninja's heart remains in his work* Shika/OC
1. His Favorite Thing

_**So this is my first fanfic! It revolves mainly around Shikamaru and an Original Character, I was going to try out Temari but it was just not going to work out the way I wanted to. Since this is my first story and all I would love input, good or bad. There may be other pairings later on, but as of right now: Shika/OC.**_

_**Check out my profile if you want to know more about me!**_

_**I do not own Naruto or its characters.**_

* * *

"Fish."

"Um…Right there!"

"Yup!"

"Ok, my turn. Hmm… Oh! A big fluffy pillow.

"Hun… All the clouds look like big fluffy pillows."

"I meant this one!" Thump

"Hey! Kumo!"

"What kind of ninja are you that you did not see this coming, Shikamaru!" Said the young female, as she began to pummel the surprised Chunin with the pillow they had been resting on.

"Alright, that's it…" Shikamaru released the only weapon he ever used on the girl, his fingers.

"No!!" Kumo screamed, but it was too late. Shikamaru had already grabbed the girl and began his torturous maneuver.

"TICKLE JUTSU!" yelled Shikamaru with a grin.

Kumo struggled and yelled through fits of giggles. "Shika…. maru! I… give up! No… more!!"

"Whats that my precious Kumo? You want more, you say? Well alright… anything for you!" With one last ticklish blow, Shikamaru finished his victorious battle. The winner grabbed his prize, his Kumo. Through pants and giggles, the two embraced and flopped right back down on the pillow under the sky.

"I don't know why I put up with you, Shikamaru," said Kumo as she ran her fingers through the black head of hair lying on her shoulder.

"You like it," the black haired boy said with a grin.

"…Maybe," Kumo said as she smiled and pulled him closer.

She did like it. She loved everything about the young ninja. For 2 years they had been together. They were past the puppy dog love. Their love had finally evolved into a mature love. They found comfort in each others' arms. Every other day, they would meet at the top of the highest point in their village…just looking at the clouds. They found that there, their deepest thoughts could be shared. Things that bothered them, things that they kept sacred, things that brought joy…anything. Sure they had their problems, but up there they always worked it out.

"Misora, do you know why I call you Kumo?"

Of course she knew why. From the day he finally pronounced his love to her, he began to call her Kumo. He took her up to the hill that they meet on now, and said to her "Kumo, I love you."

"No, pumpkin…why is it again that you call me Kumo?"

"Misora, your name in Japanese means beautiful sky. Before I even knew you, I would come up to this very hill and stare endlessly into the sky. Kumo…It means cloud. These clouds always bring me peace. I love the clouds. I have always felt comfort below them. And now with you, Beautiful Sky…the relationship was finally made known when we first told each other about our love. You are my Cloud, my Kumo… I love you."

_**Yeah it's cute… for now… **_

_**I promise the next chapter is longer. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. His Strength

**_Woo new chapter! I am starting to introduce more and more characters into the story now. Have fun!_**

**_Still not the owner of Naruto._**

* * *

"I can't believe you missed it! It was amazing!"

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru! I tried to get off work, you know that."

"It's ok. I am just giving you a hard time. I still can't believe I won." Shikamaru was ecstatic. He had just returned from a friendly battle with a previous acquaintance: Naruto Uzumaki. It had been years since the two had seen each other. They wanted to show off their newly acquired skills… especially Naruto.

_Alright Naruto, let's see what you have learned over these years_."

"_Shikamaru, I am going to take you down! BELIEVE IT!"_

"_Naruto…SUCK IT!" _

"Misora, the guy is just as goofy as he used to be. But I will give credit where it is due; he has become a very strong ninja. The power he has, it just blows the mind. I can't help but feel he was holding back… but whatever I beat him. I don't think he gets the whole shadow deal. I mean all I had to do was dodge a few punches and wait for his shadow clone jutsu. I took control of all his clones and used them to my advantage. Let's just say he may be afraid of his own shadow for awhile!"

Misora rolled her eyes. She heard from a different source that although Shikamaru did win, Naruto put up a bigger fight than what he was describing. But it made no difference to her, she was proud of him. He was becoming a great ninja. It was now over three years that the two of them had been together. Shikamaru had continued with the way of the ninja, while Misora started work and the college life. Although the couple had less time together, they still found the time to meet up on the hill to talk and watch the clouds.

"I am glad that you had your boy time with Naruto, you needed it. Since Choji left I have been worried that you spend too much time with your head in the clouds," Misora said while staring at the open sky.

"Head in the clouds? You know me too well, Kumo," Shikamaru said with a grin. Besides the time he spent with Misora and a few of his other friends, Shikamaru was just as lazy as ever. True, a few things aroused his life. Around Misora, he showed his joking and loving side. With friends he would still joke around, but put on his "laid back" attitude. And while fighting, Shikamaru showed his serious laid back nature. He was different around various people. It always took a long time for Shikamaru to open up, but once he finally got to know someone, his true self was shown.

"You are right; I have been rather lazy lately. Choji got called off to help Gaara and I remain here. A fully capable ninja. Still chilling in the Leaf Village. I have performed well in battle, succeeded in many missions, and yet I am here still. I feel like Genin." Shikamaru stopped, he could feel the stare of his Kumo. He knew what she was feeling. She felt like he did not care for her, that him wanting to move on to become a great ninja was pushing her away from him. "Do not look at me like that Misora," he said without looking at her. "You know I will always be here for you, and I am glad that you are here for me. Me getting my life going will not change my feelings for you."

Misora smiled, he told her what she wanted to hear. She believed every word he spoke. He had never lied to her, besides the few times when she actually did look fat in those jeans.

Shikamaru turned his head to the girl lying next to him. _There's that smile,_ he thought and returned a smile. Both turned their heads back to the sky and joined hands. They both felt the same thing for one another. They were in love, one of the greatest feelings. But with this love came a friendship. They were even best friends. Anything that was ever on their mind, they could share. And more importantly, they had fun. Every day they shared brought laughter.

"So how was work?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Long," sighed Misora. It was hard getting used to the working life. The hours were nights, and sometimes she even worked weekends. She worked at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The tips were nice, but the hours were long, and those wooden work shoes killed her feet. But to support herself in college, she needed the money. It was worth the sacrifice of time if later on she would be rewarded by receiving more time with her love.

"Roll onto your stomach," said the sympathetic Shikamaru.

Misora gave a curious look, but decided not to argue. "Ok…" As soon as she rolled over, Shikamaru slid himself onto her butt and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey! I'm pretty sure I did not invite you to-...Oh…" Shikamaru began lightly kneading his girlfriend's shoulders and back. Misora closed her eyes and took in how graceful her ninja's hands were. He kissed the side of her neck and sent chills down her spine. Shikamaru slowly inched himself onto her legs, not applying much body weight so not to hurt her. He decided to try something. He slowly raised his hand in the air and then quickly threw it down aiming for his love's butt.

"Nope!" Misora twisted herself around and grabbed the sly Shikamaru arm. She gave him a sharp grin and said "Nice try, pumpkin."

"Damn! Why the hell aren't you a ninja again?" Shikamaru had always pondered this question, and he never received a straight answer out of her. "You would make a great ninja! We would be an unstoppable team!"

"You're nuts" said Misora arm still in hand.

"There you go talking about my nads again. You know, you should show them alittle love once in awhile too" said Shikamaru with a wink.

With that, Misora threw the defenseless ninja back on the ground, put her face to his, and lowered her eyes and voice. "Hmm…maybe I will," she said with a half smile.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he gulped loudly. _Yesssss, _he thought.

Misora's face brightened. "But I can't!" she said as perky as possible. Misora released the boy and wrapped him in her arms, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Shikamaru returned the kiss, released her, and watched as his Kumo skipped jokingly away. "I love you!" he yelled after her.

She smiled. "I love you too! Talk to you after work, pumpkin!"

* * *

**_How was it?!_**

**_I hope you have enjoyed the warm and fuzzy... _**


End file.
